


the art of the compromise

by Michael_hamiltrash



Series: I Care About You [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual James Madison, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, Boundaries, Compromise, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, aroace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_hamiltrash/pseuds/Michael_hamiltrash
Summary: James and Thomas suppose that they need to discuss boundaries and make some compromises if they’re going to be in a QPR with one another.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: I Care About You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032861
Kudos: 18





	the art of the compromise

When James awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes being made, he was pleasantly surprised. And, when he got up and saw that Thomas was the one making the aforementioned pancakes, he was even more surprised. Thomas never made breakfast, ever. He always left after James did, and from what Thomas had told him, he only ever ordered breakfast at a cafe.

So, this treat of a homemade breakfast was a nice gesture.

“G’morning, Jemmy-James!” Thomas enthusiastically greeted his friend.

Although, now, perhaps the correct term was partner? James didn’t quite know. After coming out to Thomas, Thomas coming out to him, and starting his qpr with Thomas, James was quite exhausted. Because of this and Thomas’ own tired state, he and his friend/partner immediately went to sleep in their room. The after effect of all of this was that now, James and Thomas needed to discuss their current situation and boundaries.

James knew that this shouldn’t be a huge problem, considering Thomas was a very good friend, and wouldn’t do anything to make James uncomfortable. However, James knew, from past experience, that Thomas was quite an affectionate person. He enjoyed hugging and cuddling his friends, and he often held hands and linked arms with James whenever they walked together. Now, while James wasn’t uncomfortable with any of this, now that they were in a relationship of sorts, he knew that there were some things that Thomas was probably wondering.

James aimed to answer as many of Thomas’ questions as possible today, as well as ask his own.

“Morning, Thomas,” James eventually returned the greeting.

“How’d you sleep last night?” Thomas asked, flipping one of the pancakes from the pan to a plate.

“Fine,” James answered, smiling in Thomas’ direction.

“That’s good,” Thomas smiled back.

There was a pause of silence before James spoke again.

“So, Thomas,” Madison started. “About what happened yesterday. I know that you’re excited about starting our queerplatonic relationship, and believe me, I am, too-”

“Somethin’ tells me there’s gonna be a ‘but’,” Thomas interrupted, slightly shaking his head.

James ignored this and continued. “However, we need to set some boundaries, and maybe make some compromises on some things.”

Thomas was silent for a second, as James assumed, he collected his thoughts. As he did so, Thomas flipped each pancake from the pan to the plate, until the plate was full. Finally, Thomas flipped the final pancake onto the stack and picked the plate up, turning off the stove and gesturing for James to follow him to the table. James complied and followed Thomas, eventually settling down across the table from his friend/partner.

Then, Thomas spoke.

“So, whaddya wanna discuss first?” The Virginian inquired, picking up two pancakes with his fork and putting them on his own plate.

James thought, as he took two pancakes of his own and put them on his plate. Then, he replied.

“How about nicknames for each other?”

Thomas seemed to be thinking for a few seconds, before replying.

“I’m fine with ‘partner’ and ‘boyfriend’ for myself,” He said, cutting his pancakes into pieces. “Are there any terms you are and aren’t comfortable with, Jemmy?”

“Well, Jemmy is still fine,” James clarified. “ ‘Partner’s fine, too, but not boyfriend. It sounds...too intimate.”

Thomas nodded, eating two pancake pieces. “So, we’re mutually agreeing on not using ‘boyfriend’ for either of us?”

James also nodded, putting some syrup on his pancakes. “Next, we can do...physical intimacy?”

Thomas seemed to be thinking again, and after a minute or two, he responded.

“I’m alright with kissing, cuddling, holding hands, and pretty much anything else,” The Virginian explained, giving James a small smile. “What about you?”

“Cuddling is nice, and holding hands is okay, but I’m not too sure about kissing,” James replied, his face cringing at the mere thought of having another human being’s lips on his own. “Could we maybe refrain from kissing?”

Thomas looked up quickly and nodded fast. “Of course, James! Don’t be afraid to tell me what you are and aren’t comfortable with.”

James nodded back and smiled. He was really happy that he ended up with Thomas as his best friend and qpp. He couldn’t ask for anything more from him.

“What about...y’know?” Thomas insinuated, eyeing the wall. He seemed afraid to say the word in fear of invoking discomfort in James.

James nodded, understanding what Thomas meant. He wasn’t exactly too keen on saying the word himself. However, he knew that it needed to be discussed, just so that the boundaries were set.

“I’m..not comfortable with that,” James said simply. “I know that for a fact. Sorry.”

Thomas shot his head up and widened his eyes at James’ words. He looked like he’d just seen a ghost.

Thomas then grabbed James’ shoulders and made sure that he and James were making direct eye contact, as he said his next words.

“James Madison, never, ever in your life, think that you have to apologize for establishing what you’re comfortable with in a relationship. Or, queerplatonic relationship, in this case.”

James was shocked at Thomas’ firmness, but smiled and nodded nonetheless. Yeah, he really was lucky.

“Alright,” James replied, picking up another pancake piece and putting it in his mouth. “Is that all?”

Thomas removed his hands from James’ shoulders, as he also ate another couple pieces of pancake. He seemed to be pondering over the answer to that question, before he quickly answered.

“I think so,” Thomas slowly said. “Oh, what about dates?”

James quirked a brow, before thinking. Finally, he answered.

“I would prefer stay-in dates, though I don’t think I wanna call them ‘dates’. Is there anything else we can call them?”

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, thinking, before responding.

“How about hangouts?”

James smiled and nodded, liking the feel of the name already. Eventually, the two partners finished breakfast, and James took their plates to the kitchen so he could wash them.

“It’s the least I could do after you made breakfast this morning,” James said when Thomas questioned him.

A few moments passed before Thomas spoke again.

“Hey, Jemmy?”

James hummed in response.

“How could I say that I love you in a platonic way?”

James pondered for a moment. He had been thinking on this himself the previous night, and even then, he’d come up short. What was a good way to say you loved someone in a platonic way?

Finally, however, James answered his partner.

“How about...I care about you?” He said in a questioning manner.

James heard Thomas pause, and then reply.

“Well then, I care about you, Jemmy.”

“I care about you, too, Thomas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not experienced with qprs, so I hope I'm executing this correctly. If anyone has any suggestions, I'd appreciate them.


End file.
